


New Beginnings

by galacticCannibal22



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Homosexuality, M/M, Rituals, Sollux is a total dork, Vampire!stuck, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:33:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticCannibal22/pseuds/galacticCannibal22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampires meet about once a year for a council meeting, one in which Eridan is quite important to. Leaving Sollux in an area he doesn't know, Eridan is busy keeping order between clans. During the time he is alone, Sollux meets Rose and Kanaya, only to leave feeling more childish and stupid than ever before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

Your name is Sollux Captor, and you are very nervous.  
  
You are stuck at some vampire-meeting thing, surrounded by people you do not know. While everyone socializes and talks, you stand in the corner of the room, clenching and unclenching your fists. Eridan ran off within the first five minutes of the whole thing, leaving you stranded.  Now, you sweat in silence, hoping no one tries talking to you.

You are new, very new. In fact, in vampire years, you are only a year old. It sounds silly, but it is true. You still do not know how to hunt properly, or even control your hunger as everyone else at the meeting can.  Sometimes you think you are still human and try to walk outside in the daylight, or eat human food.  You do not know all the rules, and rituals. You have not memorized the clans’ names or the people in them. You are stupid compared to everyone here. They are all probably over a thousand years old. They probably know everything.

You know nothing.

Eridan hasn’t completely left you in the dark though. You know that Homosexuality is very common among vampires, for a few simple reasons. Females tend to be more violent, and pushy. They feed more, and fight more. They are territorial and tend to start many wars. Males are mellower, sweeter. They hold more compassion and sympathy. Still territorial and they still start wars, but not as often. Males prefer other smaller males to mate with; they get along better. The women tend to like other women for their strength and intelligence.  While Hetero relationships occur, they are not very common.

Vampires are strongly for faith and tradition, and are a strict people. Rituals are important, and necessary for many things. Many rituals include _The Promising of a Donor,_ in which a human vows to give blood to a vampire for life. _Aure Matatu,_ the vampire version of marriage, called mating. Eridan did that ceremony for the both of you.   _The Samun,_ the becoming of a vampire, you have yet to have done this; Eridan says you will have to soon.  

That’s all you know, for now.

A female vampire keeps looking over at you, sipping from her wine glass meekly. She talks to another female occasionally, one with short black hair and green eyes, swiping her own blonde hair from her eyes sporadically. You sweat even more, swallowing rapidly. Finally, she hands her wine glass to what you’re guessing is her mate, and walks over to you. You practically whine, you don’t want to speak.

“Hallo, mein Schatz.” She purrs, flashing her white teeth into a smile.  
  
“Hello.” You say.

“Sie sprechen kein Deutsch, oder?” She smiles even wider.

“Um, I…don’t speak…” You stutter, shrinking down in size.

“Don’t worry, I speak English as well. My name is Rose, what is yours?” Rose inquires.

“Sollux. My name is Sollux.” You spit out, heart pounding. You must sound so dumb to her.

“Beautiful, is it Korean?”

“Yes.” Rose looks you over, crossing her arms over her tight black dress. “Eridan did say you were cute, I didn’t think he was right at first. His taste is…questionable. However, this time I think he is correct.”

Your face burns a bright red; you were not expecting compliments. The other female soon walks over to the two of you, beaming. You suddenly become very self-conscious. This woman is the most beautiful being you have ever seen. She has a slim face with sharp features, very pale. She is very curvy, but tall. Your mouth goes dry just looking at her.

“Masaa' al-khair!” She calls, her voice gentle.

“He doesn’t know what you are saying, Liebling.” Rose replied, her smile dropping slightly.

“Oh, my apologies. Do you only speak English?” The other female asked.

“Um, no. I speak…Korean.” You answer, very quiet.

“That’s good! Being a vampire leaves lots of time for learning. Otherwise, you’ll get quite bored.”

“Liebling, you have not introduced yourself.” Rose snapped.

“I am being so distant lately, what is wrong with me? My name is Kanaya, Rose’s mate.” Kanaya extended her delicate hand for you to shake. You took it warmly, determining you really like this girl. Just as your hands part, Eridan reappears at your side, genial. You decide to scold him later, for leaving you alone as he did.

“Hello, Rose an’ Kanaya, you’ve met Sollux I see?” His voice calms you a bit, no matter how mad you are at him.

“Indeed. He is very sweet.” Rose answers.

“And shy.” Kanaya adds.

Eridan laughs, “If only you knew him better.” You jab him in the side with your elbow, scowling. Unfortunately, it just makes him laugh even more, finding himself very funny. Rose and Kanaya join in, but their laughs are encouraging. Rose’s laugh is very humble, while Kanaya gives off a laugh that sounds like silver bells, and it brings warmth to your heart.

Later, you find yourself slow dancing with Eridan to some old timey music that you do not recognize. Eridan does though; he sings softly under his breath the lyrics to the song into your hair. He may be thousands of years older than you and smarter beyond reason, but you cannot find yourself to care. Your heart aches just to be this close.  

Your eyes scatter the rest of the dance floor, meeting the eyes of Kanaya, who has Rose close into her chest as well. She smiles at you and then winks. You smile back, closing your eyes and listening to the slow heartbeat of the man you love.


End file.
